


Unexpected presents

by DannyHsueh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Eventual Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyHsueh/pseuds/DannyHsueh
Summary: An awkward love confession turns out to be something good....?Sorry, this is my first ever fanfic and I'm obviously bad at summaries...Hope you enjoy~ ^ ^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English is not my first language~ so sorry for any mistakes!  
> This is my first ever fanfic !!!! I'm really excited~ hope you guys enjoy! Constructive criticisms are surely welcomed~ ^ ^

“Raphael?”

A cautious voice broke the comfortable silence in Raphael’s office, interrupting his thoughts.

“Raphael? Are you in there?”

Simon called again, his head poking out behind the large wooden door.

“What do you want?”

Raphael demanded coldly, his voice deep and smooth as usual.

“Are you…..are you busy?”

“Depends on who’s asking.”

“What about me? Cause if you are…..well, I can……maybe—”

“Would you just spill it out?”

Raphael folded his arms and glared at Simon, annoyance and impatience clear in his eyes.

“Right, right, okay…..”

Simon smiled sheepishly and sat down carefully on the expensive-looking armchair right next to him. If that’s even possible, he seems even more nervous than usual, his hands fidgeting and scratching his hair every few seconds.

Raphael turned around in his office chair and sighed, mentally preparing himself for another long, tangent-and-pointless-reference-filled conversation with his annoyingly talkative fledgling.

“I….. I uh…. kinda have something for you.”

He reached toward his front pocket, only stopped abruptly when he started stammering anxiously again.

“Before I give it to you, I just want you to know that……that it’s not perfect, it’s far from perfect actually, but I …uhh…tried really hard to make it better, but well, you see it’s actually a miracle that I didn’t burn down something or—“

“Dios, Simon, you’re rambling again.” Raphael closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, already regretting having this conversation.

“Right, right, right……Sorry, old habits die hard. Okay, umm……here it is.”

Raphael sighed and opened his eyes. Originally he thought he would see maybe a handmade card, or another stupid song he wrote to literally everyone in this hotel, but what he saw was far better than anything he imagined.

It was a beautifully carved wooden sculpture, portraying a boy sitting in front of a piano, his fingers seemingly dancing on those extremely detailed keys carved out of the same piece of wood. The boy leaned back his head and closed his eyes, as if lost in his own little world filled with music without any worries.

Raphael’s heart warmed up as he gently ran his fingers over the boy’s curly hair, his delicate facial features, and his neat, well-fitting blazer. He can feel each careful stroke that Simon carved, and he can almost imagine him staying up late sculpting it until the bright sunlight was peeping out from the heavy, black-out curtains.

“It’s……I was carving you.”

Simon didn't stop fidgeting while he kept his eyes on his shoes, his anxiety now full on power

“I know. It’s…….it’s beautiful.” Raphael’s voice wavered slightly, showing a hint of rare emotion.

“It……it is?” Simon looked up, his eyes wide and filled with surprise.

“It is. I quite like it…… a lot.”

“ Re…Really? Oh thank g-d, I thought you’ll definitely hate it, maybe throw it at my head or even —“

“Why did you make it for me?”

“Because…… I heard it was your birthday……?”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “That’s not what I meant.”

Simon couldn’t help but scratch the back of his neck uneasily. “Because……you were nice to me and trained me to become a decent vampire? Because you forgave my mistakes and took care of me while others didn’t? Because—“

Raphael’s intense eyes were still fixed on him, making his hands clammy and sweat bead on his forehead.

“Alright, alright…… fine, fine!! Okay I may or may not have this stupid hopeless crush on a certain handsome, grumpy vampire who is decades old and probably hates me to the guts to the point where—“

He was suddenly silenced by a pair of soft, gentle lips carefully pressed against his own.

“ You’re in luck today, because he’s actually quite fond of you, too.” Raphael whispered against the growing smile of his annoying, but very adorable fledgling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~!!! It would really mean the world to me if you leave any comments below~ ^ ^ And again, constructive criticisms are surely welcomed! Love you guys~ ^ ^


End file.
